The Queen's Guard Dog and the Sociopath
by mary557
Summary: What wil happen when the Queen's Guard Dog meets a favored Sociopath? Will they hate each other or not?
1. The meeting

**Prologue**

It had been three days since Sherlock had a case. Three days. He was about to go mad because of boredom. "John. John. Joooooohhhhhnnnn."

Sherlock said in a bored and monotone way. "Bloody hell Sherlock! What do you want?" John yelled to his friend. "I don't want anything. But I do

need a case." Sherlock responded.

Scene switch to Phantomhive Manor

*knock knock* "Young Master, I have your afternoon tea." The butler said. "Come in, Sebastian." The young earl replied. "Today is Earl Grey with a

fruit parfait. Also my Lord, a letter from a very important lady." The young lord look to see the seal of the royal family. "I see, so there's a new job

for me. I'll read it as soon as I finish my afternoon tea."

**Hey Everyone! I know it's been awhile since I added anything but i've been busy with all this crazy stuff going on. So I hope You can forgive me! Thanks for reading darlings~**

"Sebastian, ready the car." Ciel told his butler. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian walked out and pulled the old vintage car out of the garage. He walked back inside to prepare his young lord's clothes and coat. "The car and your clothes are ready, sir." The butler notified the young master. "Let me change quickly and then we'll be off."

****To Sherlock and John****

*Phone ringing* Surprisingly enough Sherlock ran to find his ringing phone, "Hello. Yes Lestrade, it's Sherlock. You have a case? I'll be right there. John let's go there's a case!" Sherlock yelled at John who was in the same room. They quickly put on there coats and got into a cab.

***Crime Scene***

"There's no ID on the victim and we'll have to wait for dentist record before we can figure out who the victim is." Lestrade informed Sherlock. "Why? What's-"Sherlock was cut off by the mutilated body. The body was a mix of Jack the Ripper and the killer of the Black Dahlia. Her face was gone, shredded, her body covered in deep cuts, it almost made Sherlock sick. Before Sherlock could start a detailed evaluation he hear Donavan yelling outside.

"Kids aren't aloud on the crime scene, so leave kid!" Lestrade, Sherlock, and John went out to see what the commotion was about. There by the crime scene tape stood a child and a tall man behind him. The child was dressed as if he was from the 1800s' and wore an eyepatch. The man behind him was tall and very pale, but had eyes the color of a deep red wine. He was wearing something similar to the child but the way he stood suggested he was a servant.

"Who are you? We can't have kids running around disturbing our work." Lestrade said to the child. "I am not merely a child and I suggest you never call me that again, for your sake that is, of course." The child replied. "Then-" Lestrade was cut off by a letter being held in front of his face. "I believe I need not further explain myself. Sebastian."The child signaled for his butler to follow but was stopped by a tall man, who wasn't as tall as Sebastian, but still tall.

"Who are you? And why do you have a letter from the Queen?"

"I guess I should introduce myself, I'm not as popular as I used to be. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." He said with a proud look in his eye. "That's not possible! The Phantomhive household ended years ago when the last remaining member died!" Lestrade yelled. "Oh, so you have heard of me." The young earl said with a smirk. "Of course. Everyone in the justice department knows about the Queen's Guard Dog!" Lestrade yelled.


	2. the truth and disbelief

**Author's note: So i forgot the disclaimer, I DO NOT own black Butler or Sherlock. **

**There thats over with, now a shoutout to a follower of my story**

** and for also giving me advice, Paxloria! **

**Thanks so much for following and giving me advice and for all the reviews too!**

** I hope you guys enjoy **

**this chapter, since im starting school tomorrow it might slow down**

** but im thinking that ill post a new chapter every tuesday at around 7:30. If **

**you think it should be a different time**

** let me know in the reviews!**

** Wow i think thats he longest authors note ive ****written... well bye bye for now**

** darlings~ and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Everyone in the justice department of London knows about the Phantomhive family!" Lestrade yelled at the young boy. "And you can't possibly be-" Lestrad"s sentence was intervened by the small chuckle, it was from Ciel who had a grin on his face.

"I can't possibly be whom?" Ciel asked, clearly mocking the idiot detective.

"You're at least of the age of 13 and 14 at oldest. You clearly have a hobby of wearing and collecting vintage things, you have a very close relationship with a young blonde girl, the same age as you or a little older. You are prideful and hate to be wrong, and especially hate losing games. I'm correct, no?" Sherlock asked the young boy.

"You are a very interesting person, your name?" Ciel asked. "Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes." "Mnnnn. Mr. Holmes you are very intelligent which is rare to find these days and I acknowledge you for that, however most of what you said is true, yet not at the same time."

Ciel said with a amused grin on his face. Sherlock looked at him confused, yes Sherlock was actually confused, but he wouldn't admit it. "I am 124 years old at

least, I was born and raised in the 1800s so all my things that are 'vintage' are from my time and the years I have lived. I did have a fiancé, who was blonde but

she pasted away years ago. I am prideful, but I have the right to be, I was deemed the earl of Phantomhive at a young age and i even have a very successful toy company, Funtom Co. I hate to lose but I never do, I always win. And how I love games.

There so much fun, living as long as I have I get bored easily and considering I can't die either I don't fear or cower in terror." Ciel said as if was normal.

"That's not possible. There is no such thing as immortality." Sherlock responded in his collected voice not showing emotion. "Of course there is no such thing as immortality." Ciel said with a wave of his hand. Sherlock was utterly confused. Ciel smirk. "For humans that is."

"You mean to say you aren't human? Impossible!" Sherlock scuffed. "I understand where you are coming from Mr. Holmes, I used to thing the same thing until I met him." Ciel pointed towards Sebastian, who was wearing his creepy fake smile that was overly friendly.

"You mean he isn't human either! Ha! And they call me crazy!" Sherlock said. "Would you like a demonstration?" Ciel asked.

"What do you-" Sherlock was cut off by ciel pulling out a small hand gun and pointing it at Sebastian's head.

"Now my lord is these really necessary?" Sebastian asked his young yet not so young anymore master. "Sebastian don't you dare play dead, that is an order." Sebastian knelt on one knee with his hand over his heart and said, "yes, my lord." Sebastian stood up and ciel shot him right in the head.

Donavan let out a small squeal of terror from what they just saw. The bullet went all the way through his head and blood was everywhere. "Are you crazy?" John yelled as he went to

look at the body that had a puddle of blood next to the head. There was a clear hole in Sebastian's head and John shook his head to notify Lestrad, Sebastian was dead.

"Young man your under arrest for-" Lestrad started saying but was interrupted by Ciel's voice.

"Are you going against my orders Sebastian? Because if you do that's going against our contract, though you won't receive what you wished for anymore." Ciel said in an angry voice.

Sherlock thought to himself '_this kid must be crazy. Immortality, beings other than humans, even shooting someone! He needs to be locked up._' "Of course I'm not going against your order, my lord. I just thought that they would believe you more if they saw the hole in my head."

Sebastian had a very creepy smirk on his face. "Don't do unnecessary things, Sebastian." Ciel said glaring at his butler.

Sherlock stood there in disbelief.

That man was clearly shot. He had to be dead, there was no way he should be alive. John, a doctor, even saw that he clearly should be dead. Yet there he was, standing there by his master's side as if nothing had even happened. "What are you?"

* * *

**Ending author's note: **

**For all of you who are like "WHY DID THEY REVIEL THEYRE DEMONS?" and stuff like that, **

**you will find out why later, **

**also the only one's who saw what happened to Sebastian were Lestrad, Sherlock, John, and Donavan.**

**Hope you enjoyed it Darlings~ **

**and leave me a ****review! **


	3. reminiscing on the past

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay so I decided to update every Thursday at around 7-8ish.**

**I hope you enjoy and sorry about the late update!**

**bye for now darlings~**

* * *

Sebastian smirked at the question as he looked down to see his little master's expression. Ciel smirked before laughing hysterically. "What am I? You're the first person to ask me that Mr. Holmes, or should I say the smartest and most daring to even utter the words! No, more than that your expression hasn't changed at all. Most run away screaming or pass out from shock." Ciel managed to say after calming down a little.

"If you are so interested you will have to wait. For now there is something I must take care of, so I you will move out of the way." Ciel looked up to see that Sherlock would not move. Ciel smiled at this and said, "If you tag along for the investigation, you will figure out, and having another intellectual being with me will be of some help. But not much."

Ciel started to head to where the body was and looked down with a sadish look in his eye. Sebastian read his master's thoughts and commented "She looks like a Jack the Ripper victim." Sebastian was cut off by Lestrade, "The ripper case was never solved, but this murder could be the result of an admirer of his. Sadly some people crazy enough to think this is art exist in this cruel world." For the first time Sherlock thought Lestrade said something intelligent in his life, for being as stupid as Lestrade was.

"Not quiet Mr. Lestrade. This is the work of some_thing _else." Sherlock noticed that Ciel said some_thing_ and not some_one_.

Sherlock assumed this meant that Ciel had dealt with a case similar to this in the past. "Sebastian, it couldn't possibly be the work of _that._ Could

it?"

Ciel looked up to his butler as they both wore disgusted expressions. "Most likely not, my Lord. I think it learned it's lesson the first time. PlusI don't think this is the work of a reaper." The butler said with a pondering face. "Also, I there haven't been any incidents such as that recently."

Sebastian added. "What is this _thing _or _it_ you keep mentioning." John asked, as Sherlock was thinking to ask the same question. "Something younever want to meet." Ciel replied as Sebastian shivered. Sherlock noticed how never was stressed to be a warning in a way.

Ciel looked down at the body and looked almost sad to see the red color that reminded him of his once precious aunt. Sebastian noticed, "My lord," he let the phrase slip and in an almost pitiful tone. "I'm fine. Just remembering the woman who was suited the red of passion, the color of liquorice burning the landscape, and I said farewell a long time ago.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it **

**and yes Ciel was talking about Grell and Madam Red.**

**Promise I'll update every thursday!**

**bye bye!**


	4. Its here

**Hello! Okay so i'm a terrible person who can keep promises.**

**But I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Bye Darings~**

* * *

"I'm fine. Just remembering the woman who suited the red of passion, the color of liquorice burning the landscape, and I said farewell a long time ago." Everyone looked at Ciel who had a sad and pitiful look on his face. Sherlock ruined the moment by asking, "Ciel, who are you referring?" Ciel looked up with a look of pity. "My aunt." Everyone looked at him, Sebastian remembered the scene clearly, like it was yesterday.

"What happened?" John let his curiosity get to the best of him. "She died. No that's not quite right," Ciel looked down at his feet remembering how he gave the order for her to be killed and how _it_ killed her. "She was killed." John and Lestrade has shocked looks on their faces. John felt guilty for asking and having Ciel remember that horrible memory.

"How?" Sherlock questioned.

John looked at Sherlock like he was a monster, Ciel was a child. It must have been hard to talk about it. "Sebastian and I were working on the Jack the Ripper case..." There was a long pause. "my aunt was one of the Rippers." Ciel ended the sentence. "Wait? There were two people who were Jack the Ripper?" Sherlock yelled surprised.

"Oh yes indeed. Isn't that right Bassy?" Everyone turned to see a strange man, no woman, thing standing at the window. Ciel and Sebastian shivered. "Oh Bassy! I've missed you so much!" The thing jumped toward Sebastian.

***SMACK***

Everyone looked shocked. "Bassy you would hit a lady in the face?" Sherlock thought to himself _'That's a woman?' _"I would never hit a lady." Sebastian calmly stated. "Then why did you hit me?" The thing yelled."Because you are not a woman, let alone a lady." Sebastian looked down at it with a stare that could actually kill. "If you're not a woman or man... THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" John and Sherlock yelled at the same time. "Oh looky here. What a tall handsome man." It said. "I believe the modern term is a _tranny_."Ciel had this disgusted look on his face. "Or is it _gay_?" Ciel asked looking up at his butler for an answer. "Your question is as good as my, my lord." Lestrade, Sherlock, and John felt like they were in the middle of a ridiculous reality tv show.

"Why are you here Grell?" Ciel asked irritated. "My job." Grell said. "So you're here reaping souls? I'm impressed, you're actually doing your work." The little lord said with a smug face. "Why you brat! Why don't I reap you-" Sebastian interrupted, "Grell we need your help. We need to know what they saw before they died." "You're asking me to help? Oh Bassy I thought this day would never come!" Grell was spinning in circles and was surrounded by cartoon flowers. "Well then, let's get started." Grell pulled out his chainsaw. "What are you planning to do?" Lestrade yelled. "Reap her soul of course. Let's see,

Name: Elizabeth Wilson

Age: 23

Single mother

One child age 2, girl.

Born October 13, 1987, oh and on a friday, how unlucky.

Died September 19, 2010.

Let's take a looksy shall we." Grell took his chainsaw and stabbed the body with it. All of a sudden cinematic records started pouring all over the room. "What are these?" Sherlock asked. "There the memories of her. We Grim Reapers look at their cinematic records to see wether they live or die." Grell said. "So you can save her?" John asked him. "Only if they would change human history." Grell looked over and saw they were confused. "We could only save people like Moses or Abraham. People who changed human history." They all watched the memories of Elizabeth Wilson. But they were cut off at the part where she was supposed to be killed. "What the? How is this possible? No one should be able to mess with cinematic records."


	5. Past Meets Present

"What the? How is this possible? No one should be able to mess with cinematic records."

Ciel looked at Grell with a look of shock. "What do you mean? Can't other reapers access cinematic records?" Sebastian asked.

"Well yes, but there's no need to unless you're assigned to reap their souls." Grell replied, "I don't understand why someone would do this. When you're caught you get into soooo much trouble."

"So do you always get caught?" John asked.

"Yes, because every weapon has a distinctive trait and can be traced by the office nerds." Grell explained as Sebastian looked out the window... then looked again.

"Young lord, I think another acquaintance has made an appearance." Ciel looked out the window to see a tall man with long black ropes and long silver hair wearing a top hat coming to the crime scene.

Seconds later the same man showed up, his eyes covered by his hair. "Hello little lord. How have you been after all this time?"

"Undertaker you're still alive?" Ciel replied in a snoodie way. "Well, well that's not a nice thing to say."

"How are you?" Sherlock asked. "The name's Undertaker." "That's not a name, its a profession." "But my name is my profession, young lad."

Ciel sighed and looked Undertaker in the face and said, "Long time no see Undertaker, it's good to see that one of my old pawns is still around." The Undertaker smiled ear to ear, "Well, well, well little lord I've missed you too. It's been quite too long since last seeing you."

Ciel have nodded to Undertaker as he said, "I agree, it's nice to see you Undertaker."

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Sorry this chapter's so short, i have writers block :'(**

**I'm also going to start writing another story,**

**so thing are going to be slow but faster cause i'll be flowing with ideas!**

**Hope you enjoyed it Darlings~**


End file.
